FWL(Rewrite)
by Five Ways Master
Summary: Lartuen has reincarnated to FT world. How will this story unwind? Let's see! M for Safety


**So here is the story...**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

"Haah... There's nothing to do" Lartuen said to himself with a sigh.

"It would be nice to experience adventure once in a while... Like imagine having magic or being in a guild! It would be so exciting!" Lartuen once again spoke to himself with a wishful tone.

"Well I guess it's time to find something to do." Muttering under his breath he went to the door. Opened it and what greeted him was... The sight of a giant truck going out of control tripping over a fence doing somersault and squashing him. (A/N I know original right?)

The Judgment Chamber

"You are Lartuen the 20 year old, human male employed in teaching that died by somersaulting truck right?" A voice with a sense of undeniable authority spoke at Lartuen.

"Yes that's me." Lartuen answered still dazed from what happened.

The owner of the voice looked at Lartuen with a judging eye. Seemingly judging his whole life. Then he spoke out as if giving up.

"You were judged as Neutral and thus will be reincarnated in another world for further judging." When Lartuen heard this he was little stunned but still more dazed from what happened.

The whole time he was thinking something along these lines: "Somersaulting truck. Death by somersaulting truck... Couldn't I get at least less ridiculous death?!"

"I wish you luck in your next life." The Judge spoke as he made some kind of signal with his hand.

After he did that signal a hole opened in space and swallowed Lartuen.

"Pfft...Hahahaha...Somersaulting truck I need to add that to the list of most ridiculous deaths." The Judge now openly laughing after Lartuen went away.

The Reincarnation Point

"Select world you want to be reincarnated in"

"Please create your character/body you wish to use"

"Please select talent/cheat"

Three transparent black screens with white text were floating before Lartuen that was still dazed... He's dazed a lot huh... (A/N He is huh... ) You know that's your fault, right!? (A/N Uhmm... I'll stop now) Good author, now let's get on with the story.

Now that Lartuen isn't dazed he can finally do stuff. But Author is too lazy to describe it so... Here's results:

World: The one where there is Fairy Tail.

Body: Tall, Lean muscular, Blackish-brown hair, Clear Blue eyes

Cheat: Game System

"Choices confirmed please wait... Error problem with game system... Exchanging for similar System... Exchanged... Continuing on... Enjoy your new life" Screens appeared and disappeared before Lartuen until the last message appeared and started shining brighter and brighter until the light fully enveloped Lartuen. After the light disappeared Lartuen was nowhere to be found.

Random forest in FT world

"So now... where am I?" Lartuen thought to himself as he looked around.

What he saw was a beautiful forest filled with trees of various kinds some with blue leaves while some normal. On the ground he saw various kinds of foliage with unique flowers or fruits.

Out of nowhere appeared a transparent black screen on which "Loading 73%" was displayed.

"I should probably look around to see if the area around here is safe, while waiting for it to load." Thinking to himself Lartuen went to patrol. Oh how thankful he will be for going to patrol.

Ten minutes later

"Loading 100%"

"Loading Complete"

"Activating in 3...2...1"

"System activated"

The System finally activated and huge screen appeared before Lartuen on which his 3D portrait appeared and next to it was:

Magic: Free magic lottery 1x

Skills: -

Life Skills: -

Inventory: Free clothing set lottery 1x

When Lartuen looked at it he immediately became excited and without thinking used both free lotteries.

When the first lottery was completed (clothing). Lartuen with speed Sonic wouldn't be ashamed of put on the clothes. Only after he put it on did he look at himself.

Dark blue pants, White shirt with Ying Yang symbol on the back and Black robe, also a necklace with blue crystal. He was pretty satisfied.

When the second lottery was completed (magic). Lartuen excitedly looked at what he got. And he got...

"Neutral Phoenix Magic Rank: unknown"

"What do you mean unknown? Well it's got Phoenix in its name so it's probably powerful... " Lartuen said to himself reassuringly.

"The knowledge will be now transfered please endure the mild headache" Just as it was read by Lartuen he felt a flood of knowledge going into his head.

"Mild headache?! Hah.. Better sarcasm I haven't heard in a while!" To imagine his level of pain. If you're a guy than imagine being kicked full power by weight-lifter that's wearing an iron shoe into your soldier. If you're a girl imagine menstruation on 5-10x intensity. (A/N Ouch...)

Well needless to say Lartuen was rolling on ground while clutching his head trying to endure the pain.

Then all of the sudden he stopped and sat up. Now when he looked around he saw a big text that read 'Forgotten Forest' that after 10 seconds disappeared. But that was unimportant what was important was that he fully absorbed all information of the magic from lottery.

He also heard a river nearby. So he unconsciously went towards it while categorizing and creating new moves of his magic.

After all he did he was a little thirsty so he kneeled, cupped his hands, gathered water and drank it.

Next thing he needed was to find civilization. So should he go Downstream or Upstream?

 **And I'll end it here.**

 **So here's the first choice Downstream or Upstream?**


End file.
